


fake-sword fight from the heart

by anstaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why use wands properly for a grown-up duel when you can clash them together in a fake-sword fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	fake-sword fight from the heart

They're fifteen and old enough to know better, according to Professor McGonagall. Of course, McGongall has been trying to convince them they're old enough to know better since they were eleven. Still, fencing with wands is _deeply_ irresponsible. Sparks fly across the room and one of Remus' shirts turns a bright pink (it's his favorite one, he'll be very ticked off when he finds out) while Peter's drapes start smoking ominously. Really, it's for the good of them all that Sirius cheats. He jumps towards James, instead of away, and James jerks his wand to the left to avoid stabbing him in the chest (a small fire starts in the pile of loose parchment on Sirius' trunk). Later James will complain about dirty cheats but in that moment they fall back together on James' bed and they both agree that this is much better than dueling.


End file.
